


Feathery Strokes

by In_A_Mirror_Darkly



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, They're adults, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_A_Mirror_Darkly/pseuds/In_A_Mirror_Darkly
Summary: Wednesday has him tie her down to their bed, and Joel knows what's expected as foreplay, but how do you really torment someone who isn't fazed by anything?Commends appreciated.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Joel Glicker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Feathery Strokes

Joel watched his fingers traced over the silk ropes binding her pale wrists over her head one last time, then let his gaze fall down to her face, Wednesday’s hazel eyes dark and defiant as they stared back up at him as if this whole thing hadn’t been her idea to begin with.

Then again that was part of the game.

Joel sat up, hands brushing over her forearms before coming to rest on his own thighs as he sat straddling her stomach.

“Tight enough?” he asked softly. Wednesday’s expression briefly took on a more thoughtful tenor as she experimentally flexed her arms, able to move her wrists secured to the headboard about an inch, but not enough to do anything.

“Enough,” she granted reluctantly. Her eyes narrowed. “They could be tighter,” she noted with a sigh.

Joel was too distracted by the heaving of her bare breasts to be too concerned by this criticism. Noticing this the nineteen year old woman beneath him couldn’t help a slight little smirk, though she was quick to return her expression to apathetic and slightly hostile before his gaze could return to her face.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere,” Joel said after staring down at her for another moment. He moved to get off of their bed, briefly adjusting his glasses as he stood next to it to observe his work.

While Joel was still wearing boxers Wednesday was completely nude, her arms bound at the wrists to the headboard and lower down her ankles tied to posts framing the foot of the bed keeping her legs spread. Joel reached down to test the knots and tautness of the rope securing her left ankle. The first time they’d done this he hadn’t bound her right leg properly and she was able to pull it free in the middle of sex. She had given him a wide grin, and then the next thing he knew she had brought her whole leg up to plant her foot against his chest and then he was being propelled off of the bed to crash and roll onto the floor.

Satisfied that she wasn’t moving that leg Joel let his fingers trail up the length of her smooth, warm skin, despite herself Wednesday just visibly tensing in anticipation as his fingers stroked up her inner thigh towards her center. However with a smirk Joel let his fingers pass just to the side of her sex and continue up over her pubic mound and stomach.

His smile widened as she glared at him, her hostile expression not entirely just for show this time.

Wednesday jerked her arms but once again didn’t get more than an inch of movement, a little irritated but mostly pleased that he seemed to have secured her properly this time. Though she was careful to only look irritated.

Joel watched as the brief jiggling of her breasts subsided, then looked back at her face.

“So I was thinking we could have some fun this time,” he said conversationally.

“We have fun Joel,” Wednesday replied coolly. “You’re not _that_ bad at sex,” Actually he wasn’t bad at all, but that wasn’t the kind of thing you admitted to someone when you were pretending it wasn’t your idea to have them tie you down naked to your bed.

“Well,” Joel said grinning, ignoring her jab at his skills as a lover, “I though I could have some fun.”

Wednesday’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You’re not having fun when we fuck?”

Joel turned away to pull open one of his dresser drawers. “I have lots of fun.”

“Good,” Wednesday replied somewhat assuaged.

Joel turned back to her holding up a short, thin art brush with soft black bristles.

Wednesday arched a dark eyebrow. “You have me naked, tied to the bed at your mercy, and your idea of fun is to play with a _brush_?” she asked, her tone suggesting she was questioning both his priorities and maybe even her own choice in lovers.

Joel came back to the bed and slipped off his boxers before getting up on the mattress and kneeling over Wednesday to straddle her left thigh, with her legs held spread it would have been awkward to straddle both of them. Looking down at her for a moment he rolled the brush between his thumb and index finger.

“You keep saying I should do things when I have you like this,” Joel said.

Wednesday rolled her eyes. “And this is what you came up with?”

Joel chuckled, then resting his left hand by her right shoulder bent down and kissed her.

Despite her air of cool indifference Wednesday immediately kissed him back, letting his tongue into her mouth and greeting it with her own.

As they kissed Wednesday struggled a little beneath him, because that was what you were supposed to do when someone had you tied up. Joel shifted above her, then Wednesday stilled as she felt something rub and press over the lower curve of her left breast in a million feathery strokes.

It took her a second to realize it was the damn brush.

Joel drew his head back, looking down to watch as he swirled the bristles over the round globe of her breast before bringing it in to brush the taut peak of her nipple.

Wednesday couldn’t help a slight shiver at the feeling.

Joel looked back up at her face. Wednesday stared back at him looking bored. Joel just grinned, then bent down to kiss her right breast, grazing her flesh with his lips before drawing his mouth higher to find her nipple.

Wednesday bit her lower lip as she felt him suckle her, her body arching up into his mouth as best it could with how she was tied down. Then the brush found her left nipple again. Wednesday shut her eyes, letting out a low breath as she tried to focus on the wondrous feel of his mouth on her right tit and block out the distracting feel of the brush almost tickling her left.

After a few moments Joel drew his mouth from her right breast to lay a trail of kisses to her left, the brush leaving it as he kissed over her soft globe before briefly suckling that nipple as well. Then he sat up again.

“Having fun yet?” he asked pushing his glasses back up his nose with two of his left fingers.

Wednesday stared back at him. “I would if you’d focus more on using your mouth than playing with your fucking brush,” she replied coolly. “You don’t even paint,” she added, though she wasn’t entirely sure what that had to do with anything.

Joel looked between the brush and her. “You like my mouth more than the brush?” he deadpanned. Wednesday glowered back at him.

Grinning Joel shifted a little further down her leg, his right hand tracing down her stomach towards her center. He didn’t disappoint this time, his thumb pressing in to rub down her pussy, Wednesday making a soft, feminine little sound in her throat and shifting into his touch as his thumb pressed into her slit before drawing back up.

Joel continued stroking the length of her folds for a few moments, feeling her already damp, hot sex become even wetter under his touch.

He heard Wednesday softly sigh his name and he looked back up at her face, his breath catching at the smoldering heat in her eyes as she stared back at him.

It was almost enough to make him reconsider what he was planing to do next.

Returning his attention down to her pussy Joel pressed her folds open with his fingers, twisting his hand around a little so he could stretch his thumb in to rub at her clit. He heard Wednesday moan as she arched her hips into his touch.

Staring intently at her sex his eyes located the pink little pearl of her clitoris peaking out from its thin sheath of flesh between her inner folds. Then with his left hand he brought the brush down in to dab at it.

Wednesday bucked beneath him. “What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed incredulously, her voice finally loosing it’s cool, measured tones.

Joel calmly looked up at her. “Torturing you.”

Wednesday blinked at him. “ _With the_ soft _end of a_ _tiny_ brush _?_ On my _twat_? Maybe if you were trying to stick the pointy end under my fingernails...” She shook her head in disbelieve. She knew he accepted her own sadistic streaks without necessarily sharing them… unless someone gave him a very good reason to. Joel was quite capable when he needed to be, just not necessarily on a recreational basis. But while she loved him anyway this level of incompetence was still surprising, to say nothing of a little embarrassing.

Joel just shrugged and looked back down at her sex, continuing it brush at her, dabbing at her clit before stroking one neither lip, then the other.

Wednesday let her head rest back on the pillow (he’d even let her keep the _pillow_ ) as she stared up at the ceiling, wondering when he would get bored of this nonsense and just fuck her already. Despite what she’d said earlier he was quite adept as a lover. What he was doing down there with the brush was actually worse then him doing nothing at all; it was a little bit of weird sensation that didn’t amount to enough to be actually satisfying, let alone build her towards ever cumming.

Oh.

_Oh._

Wednesday drew a small, sharp breath as she suddenly realized where Joel might be going with all this.

Not involving pain or terror it wasn’t a kind of torture that she usually would have thought of, but it did qualify in its own way.

She didn’t let herself grin, because if he saw that it would ruin the whole effect.

Now that she was fairly sure she knew what he was doing it was time to start playing into it. It wouldn’t even be hard because she was partly voicing what she was already feeling anyway.

“Joel,” she said, her voice once again cool, which surprisingly actually took a bit of effort.

“Yes my darling?”

“While I can’t imagine what you think _I’d_ get out of you tickling my cunt with a brush, I have an even harder time understanding what’s fun for _you_ about it.”

Joel looked up at her face again. Her lips were perused, her brow tight… but there was a definite twinkle to her eyes now.

Joel grinned. “I’m torturing you.”

“It doesn’t even _hurt_ ,” Wednesday let a note of petulance enter the last word.

Now he knew she was just playing along; she would never use that tone if she was serious. “Oh my dear sweet Wednesday,” Joel said shaking his head pityingly at her inability to grasp the obvious.

Wednesday’s eyes narrowed. ‘Dear’ was a perfectly acceptable endearment. But she couldn’t think of any time in her entire life that she had done anything that would make someone think of her as ‘sweet’. At least not on purpose.

“I’m going to drive you mad,” he finally elaborated with the patient air of someone explaining two plus two to a child.

Wednesday’s lips twitched. “So you think I was sane before?”

Joel grinned back at her, then returned his attention down to the brush and her pussy, finding her clit with the end of the bristles again.

Wednesday squirmed beneath him. It was maddeningly unsatisfying in all the worst ways.

While he kept stroking it with the brush Joel’s other hand left her pussy, fingers going up to stroke the joint of her hip and pelvis with light, gliding touches.

Wednesday squirmed harder. “You wouldn’t,” she said with a look of horror.

Joel grinned, his fingers dancing over her skin, Wednesday jerking beneath him, trying to escape his touch but unable to because of the ropes.

“You see Wednesday, if I want to torture you, well I could prick you all over with burning hot needles and you wouldn’t even twitch. But this...” his hand sneaked up higher, fingers attacking her ribs.

“ _No_ ,” Wednesday squeaked, squirming under his assault but unable to escape it.

Joel brought the brush up from her pussy to stroke the side of her pubic mound, Wednesday jerking beneath him as he tickled her further with each soft, prickly caress of the bristles over her skin.

Joel grinned down at her as she writhed against his touch and the ropes holding her to the bed.

Wednesday glowered up at him. “You’ll pay for this Joel Glicker,” she hissed between breaths.

“Hmm, if you’re threatening me I know I’m doing something right.”

Wednesday threw her head back and groaned.

For a moment Joel let himself simply admire the way her full, round breasts were bouncing around as she squirmed; then he finally let up, his hand leaving her ribs to cup her hip, the brush… going back down to her pussy. Wednesday huffed.

She pulled against the ropes again, but he really had done a proper job of it this time. _Fuck_ her cunt was hot and wet and achingly in need of proper stimulation.

Wednesday craned her head up. She’d noticed that his cock was already hard when he’d first taken off his boxers and sure enough it still was. As much fun as he might be having _teasing_ her, Wednesday was suddenly unwilling to acknowledge what he was doing as any kind of torture, he still must want his own relief at some point, right?

“Don’t you wanna fuck me Joel?” Wednesday wheedled. “Put your big, hard cock in my tight, hot pussy?”

The brush left her sex again to stroke the inside of a thigh. While not worse it certainly wasn’t much better either.

“Eventually. You in a hurry?” Joel asked offhandedly.

“I just want to feel your dick Joel,” Wednesday replied in a more even tone. “Don’t you want to feel my pussy?”

“Hmm, what do I get in return?”

Wednesday blinked up at him. “You get to put your penis in my vagina,” she replied slowly.

“Well right now I can put anything I want in your vagina,” Joel shot back, the brush drifting back up towards her pussy. “Hmm, I could just jerk off over your tits, then leave you here like this for a few hours.”

That would be cruel. Wednesday didn’t know if she wanted to be delighted or pissed.

“If someone came in and found me like that...” Wednesday said in a low, dangerously tone. Torture was all fine and good, but there were still fucking _lines_.

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” Joel reassured her.

Wednesday’s face softened into a more thoughtful expression.

“I could give you a blowjob,” she offered.

“You already do. Or are you threatening to stop?”

Wednesday thought for another moment. “One time, anytime you want. And I wont stop doing them otherwise just to get you to use it.”

“Wednesday Addams, I never thought I’d see the day you _negotiate_ your way out of something,” Joel grinned.

“Well I never thought someone could defeat me just by being lame, but here we are,” Wednesday shot back, her attempt at a dry, scathing tone undercut by the grin she was fighting back.

“Hmm,” Joel though for another moment, meanwhile teasing her pussy with the brush again. Wednesday’s answering whine was halfhearted at best.

“Well I’m not quite ready to actually have sex yet,” he said. “But I think we can work something out,” he lay the brush down on her sternum between her breasts, then moved further down the bed to kneel between her calves.

“I can be accommodating,” Wednesday replied as he bent down towards her, slipping off his glasses and laying them on the bed to her right. Then she felt his hot mouth covering her cunt and she moaned.

Joel’s arms rested beside her hips as he drew his tongue through her hot, slick flesh, the warm taste of her cum flooding his mouth causing him to lick more firmly at her in search of more.

Wednesday jerked her arms to bring her hands down to grasp the back of his head but found them still tied to the headboard.

“Fuck Joel, _yes_ ,” she moaned as she felt his tongue thoroughly feel out her folds. Then his lips pressed in around her clit and Wednesday gasped, bucking into his mouth as he lightly sucked at her.

She closed her eyes as the suction let off. Then softly cried his name as it came back.

Joel feasted on Wednesday’s pussy for several minutes, his lips and tongue exploring her sex before returning to pay special attention to her clitoris, then moving off again.

Then as his tongue probed her entrance he brought his right hand in, thumb pressing between her folds to rub her clit.

“ _Joel_ ,” Wednesday moaned his name as she felt her pleasure begin to build under his ministrations. She strained against the ropes, wanting so much to grasp and clutch his head to her cunt but unable too.

Wednesday was almost at her peak when Joel abruptly pulled his head and hand away.

“Joel you goddamn motherfucker-” Wednesday hissed furiously, arms jerking against her restraints harder then every, whether to force his mouth back to her or simply just _strangle_ him she wasn’t sure.

“Hmm, you’re hot when you’re pissed,” Joel observed with a lazy grin. Wednesday glared at him as she panted for breath, every nerve in her body screaming for the release he’d just denied her.

“Thanks Joel,” she monotoned. “That means a lot considering how well you can even see me without your glasses on.” Joel’s mouth twisted in an expression that said ‘Touché’.

He daintily plucked the brush up from where it had manged to stay on her chest, and for a brief, gloriously horrible moment Wednesday though he was going to start using _that_ on her again.

Instead he carefully put it down next to her, then moved up to cover the length of her body with his. Resting his weight on his left arm by her right Joel looked down between them as he lowered his hips, his right hand guiding his cock to her. After pressing his tip through her slit for a moment he was able to find her entrance, thrusting the first inch of his manhood into her needy channel with a roll of his hips.

Wednesday gasped at the feel of him, arching up to try and get more of his cock inside her but only managing at most another inch. Joel planted his right arm beside her left balancing his weight over her and finally pushed the rest of the way into her pussy.

“ _Joel_ ,” Wednesday gasped at the exquisite feeling of him filling her sex. He smiled down at her, then partly withdrew before thrusting back in, his expression tensing as he groaned at the tight heat of her pussy barring down around his cock as he filled her again.

Wednesday bucked up against him, or at least tried to as best she could while tied down. They gazed into each others eyes as Joel began to establish a quick rhythm thrusting inside her, her face close enough to his he could make it out fairly clearly.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Joel muttered. Wednesday rolled her eyes, but at the same time couldn’t help a pleased little smile from pulling at her lips. Joel dipped his head down to kiss her and she returned it, their lips brushing and meeting and after a few moments their kiss deepened.

Joel lowered his body over hers, his right hand slipping under her arm to reach and stroke her head. Wednesday lightly moaned into his mouth, her body arching beneath his, breasts brushing up into his chest as they breathed.

Joel’s lips left hers to nuzzle and kiss her jaw, Wednesday closing her eyes and pressing her head back into the pillow to give him better access. Her arms pulled mindlessly at the ropes binding them, the feel of them biting into her wrists mingling deliciously with the building pleasure of their lovemaking.

Wednesday softly cried his name as she came. Joel felt her whole body stiffen beneath his, her belly pressing against his and tits heaving under his chest. He whispered soft encouragements into her ear as he maintained his pace thrusting into her pussy, the pleasure of her sex pulsing tight and hot around his cock beginning to intensify the tension in his balls as he felt his own climax being to mount.

Wednesday’s first orgasm had barely subsided when a second broke, not as intense as the first but longer. She felt Joel’s thrusts become even more frantic, his breathing hot and fast on her throat, and then he hissed her name before groaning as he buried his cock to the root inside her, hips jerking and rolling against her.

“ _Aimé_ ,” Wednesday purred softly, turning her head to press her cheek to his forehead nuzzling against him.

Joel let out a warm, contented groan, just lifting his body off of hers and finding her lips with his, the two lovers sharing a series of slow, passionate kisses.

After a few minutes Joel moved off of her to lay on her left side, reaching over her to find his glasses and place them back on.

“Hmm,” Wednesday sighed relaxing into the mattress. “That _was_ fun.”

Joel smiled, rubbing a hand over the plane of her stomach feeling her smooth, warm skin. “You’re just saying that to lure me into a false sense of security so I’ll untie you.”

Nonetheless Joel shifted onto his knees beside her, after one of them briefly became distracted with a breast his hands finding her wrists, carefully working to undo the knots there.

Wednesday stretched as her upper body became free, then sat up in the bed next to him. She turned to press her mouth to his jaw and Joel cradled her left hand in his, his thumb stroking the raised red marks on her wrist.

“Hmm,” Wednesday held up her other hand, studying the marks on that wrist as well. “You actually gave me a reason to struggle this time,” she noted approvingly. Joel brought her left wrist up to his lips and kissed it, then let her hand go to cup her jaw instead, guiding her mouth to his for another kiss.

This one didn’t last long, Wednesday soon pulling away to lean over and get to work on the ropes binding her right ankle. Shifting down the bed on his knees Joel leaned over to untie the ones on her left.

Now completely free Wednesday pulled Joel back to her and kissed him again.

It lasted for over a minute before Joel suddenly jumped at the feeling of something soft and a little prickly brushing over his right hip, pulling his lips form Wednesday’s and looking down to see that her hand had found the brush and was using it on him.

“So not my worst idea?” Joel grinned. Wednesday brought the offending implement up before her, shifting it around between the thin, nimble fingers of both hands. Stretching an arm around her waist Joel rested his chin on her shoulder.

“It was, surprisingly effective,” Wednesday admitted. “You’re technique when you were using it on me could probably use some refinement, and you should try not to give in to shameless begging so quickly in the future...”

Joel wrapped his other arm around her front. “I’ve never _gotten_ you to beg before, it threw me off.”

Wednesday sighed melodramatically as she relaxed into his embrace. “How have you _survived_ this long?”

“Among Addams?”

“On planet Earth in general,” Wednesday replied with a snort. Twisting away from him she reached over to place the brush on her bedside table then turned back to Joel.

“I’ll make a deal with you,” she said. “I wont enact my rightful retribution before breakfast tomorrow.”

Joel grinned. “Okay. In exchange for what?”

Wednesday pressed him down to lie on the bed, breasts resting heavily on his chest as she held herself up on her elbows over him.

“You make me cum like you did five minutes ago,” she said seriously staring down into his warm brown eyes. “At _least_ three more times.”

Joel’s arms slid up to wrap around her back, hands stroking over her skin.

“Like right now or do I have some time?”

Wednesday shifted so she was more lying next to him against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I can be a patient woman.”

Joel looked over at their clock. “We’ll be expected at dinner in about an hour.”

“I suppose after dinner will be fine.”

“I love you Wednesday.”

The Addams responded by craning her neck back to press a kiss to his jaw.

“ _Joel mon bien-aimé_.”


End file.
